


Punishment

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cumplay, D/s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut is a flirt and a tease. Baze makes sure he gets exactly what he deserves.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my chief enabler Bry who you can at least blame the premise of this on. I am forever grateful for her encouraging my awful filthy ideas.

Baze had officially reached his limit.

 

He knew that Chirrut was well aware of what he was doing, in fact he was probably doing it to get Baze to this point. Chirrut was an incorrigible little brat at times.

 

A couple of months had passed since they were both medically cleared in the aftermath of Scarif. Technically Baze had been cleared before then but he had been damned if he was going to leave Chirrut in the medical bay by himself. He hadn’t cared that his husband had spent most of the time unconscious or submerged in a bacta tank. Baze had needed to be there. Enough glares and eventually the staff had left him alone.

 

Chirrut had spent the past week or so driving Baze up the wall in very specific ways. He wasn’t being overt with what he wanted, he was subtle about it. First he had dialed up the politeness and kindness he showed the rebels on base. Then he started running through his zama-shiwo forms shirtless. It had been about then that people starting asking Chirrut to spar and Chirrut, who normally favored his staff, had done an awful lot of hand to hand sparring the past week. A suspicious amount in fact.

 

Three days ago he had started dropping innuendos. Two days ago he added wicked smirks and outright flirting to his arsenal. People were lining up to gain his attention. Baze was almost certain that the only ones on base that knew they were married were the medical staff and that was only because Baze had roared at them his exact thoughts on being separated from his husband. He was absolutely certain that Chirrut also knew this.

 

Today Baze had watched Chirrut smile beguilingly at a young twi’lek as he ran a finger down their cheek. That was it. Enough was enough. He had worked out what Chirrut was upto days ago but had been content to make him wait. Chirrut it appeared was not willing to be patient and as far as Baze was concerned this had now gone far enough.

 

He waited for the twi’lek to finish blushing and stammering before stalking over and taking Chirrut by the elbow.

 

“We need to talk.” He said.

 

“Oh _dear_.” Drawled Chirrut, “That sounds serious.”

 

“Don’t even pretend you don’t know what this is about.” Baze steered him down the corridors of the Rebel base until they reached the room they’d been given. He pushed Chirrut through the door and locked it behind them.

 

“You’re being very menacing today.” Chirrut said. “I like it.”

“Sit down, Chirrut.” Baze stomped over to the small table in their room and settled himself in one of the chairs. He waited for Chirrut to do the same. Chirrut cocked his head and seemed ready to draw out the moment but thought better of it and shook his head slightly before heading over and taking the other seat.

 

“So?” Chirrut asked with a grin.

 

“How do you feel about doing a scene?”

 

“Oh? Is that how bad I’ve been?” He pouted a little and fluttered his eyelashes for effect but Baze had already reached his limit with Chirrut’s antics for this week.

 

“Enough.” Baze growled. “You can act it up if you like later. We are going to discuss this first.”

 

“Sorry.” Chirrut said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “I forget how serious you get about planning these things.”

 

“What I am _serious_ about is making sure you are fine going into this.” Baze loomed across the table and lowered his voice, “But don’t think, Chirrut, that you will be getting off _lightly_.”

 

Chirrut’s response was to grin, knife sharp and kyber bright, before stretching to lounge back in his chair.

 

Baze rolled his eyes. Chirrut had better be prepared for what was coming to him. “You know your colours?”

 

“Red for stop. Green for continue.” Chirrut’s voice was smug, and honestly colours seemed a little redundant for a blind man but it meant he was very unlikely to use them outside of this context.

 

“And if you want out of the scene completely?” Baze prompted.

 

“Bat” said Chirrut. Baze nodded to himself in satisfaction.

 

“How do you feel about me trying something a little new?”

 

Chirrut raised an eyebrow. “I am tentatively in favor.”

 

“It will mainly affect me, don’t worry. All it will do is make sure I can give you just what you’ve been asking for.” Baze dropped his voice low and growled the words, knowing full well the reaction he would get.

 

Chirrut shivered, flush bleeding from his cheeks all the way down his neck. “Then I'm all for it.”

 

“Good,”  Baze purred. “Get up.”

 

Chirrut hesitated for a moment so Baze pulled him up bodily by his arm and pulled him over to their bed.

 

“Strip, and I won’t ask this a second time either.” He growled.

 

Chirrut swallowed, he could already feel the blood rushing to his cock. He undid the harness that held his echo box carefully and handed it to Baze to put to one side. Then he began to take of his robes. He could do it quickly, that was of course what Baze had implied by commanding the way he did, but Chirrut had had far too much fun this week teasing him and he wasn’t quite ready to stop.

 

He slowly slipped his outer robe off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He toyed with the tunic underneath it, lifting the hem slowly and sliding it up to reveal muscles that were becoming more defined with every good meal the alliance fed him.

 

He heard the sound of Baze's jumpsuit being undone as he pulled the tunic over his head. He forewent his translucent red under robe in favour of toeing off his shoes and shimmying out of his trousers. He stood, shirtless, wearing the thin red cloth tied low about his hips.

 

Baze quickly rid himself of his jumpsuit and boots, then shucked off the underwear that was the one thing he was left wearing. It did not escape his notice that Chirrut had not been wearing any. Nor did it escape his notice that his husband hadn't listened to his instructions.

 

He grabbed Chirrut by the knot in the sash still about his waist and pulled him roughly against his chest. Baze stroked a hand up Chirrut’s chest to cup his jaw gently for a moment before wrenching his head to the side baring his neck. He licked a long stripe up the side, tendons jumping beneath his lips, before biting down hard.

 

Chirrut bucked and squirmed against him but Baze didn’t let go until he had bitten and sucked a series of livid dark red marks along the side of Chirrut’s neck.

 

“A reminder that you are _mine_.” He growled into Chirrut’s skin. “Perhaps people will be less likely to fawn after you if I make that obvious enough.”

 

He undid the knot holding the sash in place and let it drop to the floor, then he crowded Chirrut back until the backs of his knees hit the bed and pushed him back onto it. Chirrut made an play at looking tempting, head tipped back and slightly to one side, eyes half lidded, legs falling enticingly open. Baze grabbed him by one hip and flipped him onto his stomach.

 

He sank to his knees at the edge of the bed and pulled Chirrut back by his thighs until only the top half of his body was resting on it. When Chirrut tried to look back over his shoulder one large hand in the center of his back pushed him back down to the mattress.

 

Baze put a hand on each of Chirrut’s thighs, thick fingers digging into soft flesh, and spread his legs wide. He bent forward and pressed a kiss to the curve of Chirrut’s spine.

 

“Keep them spread.” He purred into the skin beneath his lips. Chirrut shivered but didn’t move and Baze grinned in response, sitting back a little but not without delivering a sharp nip to Chirrut’s skin before he did so. He slid his hands up from the meat of Chirrut’s thighs until they each cup a firm, muscular cheek. He thumbed the crease of skin where Chirrut’s thighs met his ass and licked his lips.

 

Chirrut squirmed beneath him, impatient as always and Baze lifted one hand only to bring it back down sharply. The slap echoed through the room and Chirrut let out a low moan, hips flexing where they hung over the edge of the bed.

 

“You will stay where you’re put until I say otherwise, and you will stay still until I am good and ready.” Baze punctuated this command with a lighter smack but it still left Chirrut whimpering. He spread Chirrut’s cheeks apart with his large hands and bent forward to blow warm air across Chirrut’s hole.

 

He heard Chirrut gasp and felt him shiver. Baze’s lips quirked into a wicked grin, he was going to enjoy taking Chirrut apart tonight. There was no need to keep Chirrut waiting, not right now. Patience was something he was going to learn as the night drew on.

 

Baze leant in and licked a broad, wet swathe with his tongue. Repeating the action when Chirrut shivered again. He knew this part of his husband no less than he knew the rest of him and had sent Chirrut gasping in pleasure from it since they were only just lovers. Hidden in shadows in the nooks and crannies of the temple, barely hidden from prying eyes. They were so reckless when they were young, though Chirrut had shown this past week that he was still equally capable of being reckless.

 

Chirrut’s hands fisted in the bedsheets as Baze set about driving him mad with his tongue. In between the broad swathes were delicate licks, tongue toying with the rim before Baze buried his face fully to suck wetly at it. Chirrut could feel the saliva dripping down and running over his balls. He must be soaking.

 

Two fingers traced the line of spit down, knuckles pressing into Chirrut’s taint and making him moan before Baze moved his hand to wrap around Chirrut’s cock instead. Chirrut bucked in his grip and Baze’s free hand delivered another stinging slap to where it had rested on Chirrut’s ass. The message was clear: stay still.

 

Chirrut bit his lip and tried to make his body obey the silent command. It was difficult. Baze’s mouth was made for all sorts of wicked things and this was no exception. He ate Chirrut like he would die if he didn’t. The hand on his ass slid down and Chirrut could feel Baze beginning to open him up with a finger along side his tongue. Moans poured past his bitten lip. When Baze crooked that finger he buried his head in the soft sheets, desperate to buck back into the sensation or forward into the tight grip stroking his cock. It was too much. It was all too much.

 

Chirrut felt tears welling up and over and he sobbed his pleasure into the bed as with a twist of his wrist and another flex of his tongue Baze pulled Chirrut over the edge. He shuddered as he came, every pulse of his orgasm drawn out of him and Chirrut could hear it spatter onto the floor.

 

Baze slowly drew back, smoothing his hands back up and over Chirrut’s back and following them with more biting kisses. With every one he left a mark. See how people liked watching his husband spar shirtless now.

 

Baze pulled Chirrut up and off the bed till he was kneeling on the floor and cradled back against Baze’s chest. He gently wiped the tears from his face before pushing his head down toward the floor.

 

“You’ve made a mess Chirrut.” He murmured, watching as his husband went easily to the floor and nudging his head lower until his nose brushed through a puddle of his own spend. “Lick it up.”

 

Chirrut whined and opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to lap up each salty, bitter drop that Baze led him toward, rasping against the cold floor. Baze let his hand fall from the back of Chirrut’s neck and he stepped away. Chirrut could hear him opening a drawer on the other side of the room. It was strange, as far as he was aware they didn’t keep anything bedroom related over there. As Baze walked back over a sickly sweet scent followed him along with the sound of liquid sloshing in a bottle. Chirrut knelt back up and turned his head towards the sound.

 

Baze stopped by the bed and set the little box he was carrying down on it. It held everything he would need for the rest of the night. He tilted his head back and drank from a small rounded bottle filled with a thick, bright red liquid. The taste left a lot to be desired but the effects were what he was after.

 

“Don’t worry Chirrut, you’ll thank me for drinking this later.”

 

Chirrut tilted his head in confusion and Baze grabbed him by the back of it and steered him towards his aching cock. “Now put that pretty mouth of yours to something better than your questionable wit.”

 

“You love my questionable wit.” Chirrut tried to smirk but Baze shoved him forward so his face ended up buried in the soft flesh of Baze’s thigh. As Chirrut pushed himself back Baze dragged his cock in a line along his cheek, leaving a smear of precome in his wake.

 

Chirrut turned his head to mouth along the length of Baze’s cock. His tongue flicked out to taste the soft skin. He could never get enough of doing this for Baze. He could never get enough of having his lips stretched wide around his significant girth, jaw aching and throat raw with abuse as Baze moaned and cursed above him.

 

He wrapped one hand around the base and opened his mouth wide, sliding as much of the length in as he could take before pulling back and letting it slide through his lips with a groan. Baze cupped the back of his head with one hand and Chirrut started sucking him in earnest.

 

The rhythm he fell into was fast paced and sloppy, spit dripping down his jaw and Baze’s cock alike. If there was one other thing Chirrut couldn’t get enough of in these moments it was Baze’s come and he wanted it now. Found himself begin to swell a little again at the thought. He moaned around Baze and felt the heat from his husband’s skin rise as he flushed far hotter than normal.

 

Fire was beginning to burn its way through Baze’s blood but it was such a sweet burn and every thrust into Chirrut’s eager and waiting, wanting mouth made it burn brighter. He snapped his hips forward and felt Chirrut gag around him, throat muscles spasming, and tipped his head back in a long moan. Eating out Chirrut had left him so hard this wouldn’t take long.

 

A few more hard thrusts with Chirrut’s moans sending vibrations right to the heart of him and Baze’s was coming, pulling back to spill half into Chirrut’s mouth and half messily down his cheeks and chin. Chirrut knelt there panting for a moment before reaching to jack himself off. Baze pulled him to his feet before he got the chance and slid a tight but stretchy ring over and down Chirrut’s cock, stopping him short.

 

“ _Oh_ ”  

 

“Colour?” Baze said as he stroked the back of one hand down the smooth skin of Chirrut’s neck.

 

“Green. Very green.” Chirrut’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and Baze smirked.

 

“Good because I’m not _nearly_ done with you yet.” He pushed Chirrut back onto the bed again and spread his legs wide, holding them open with a hand on each knee. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you to stay put again.”

 

Chirrut shook his head vigorously and Baze laughed as he snagged a tube of lubricant from the box on the bed.

 

“I told you Chirrut. There are consequences for your misbehaviour. You're getting exactly what you deserve tonight.”

 

He slicked two fingers and set about working them into Chirrut’s hole, still slick with saliva. Chirrut groaned as they breached him, he wanted to be full. Wanted Baze to fill him up properly.

 

Baze twisted his fingers, scissoring them to stretch Chirrut out. He curled them up occasionally, pressing against the smooth and slightly soft protrusion that was Chirrut's prostate. He drank in the whimpers that poured from Chirrut's lips whenever he did so.

 

When Chirrut was panting, and using all the concentration he had not to grind back, Baze added another finger. He spread them wide and when he was pretty certain he might be able to see into Chirrut if he kept going, he pulled them out.

 

The drink was fully in effect now and Baze moaned as he slicked his cock. He could feel himself throb and his pulse race beneath his skin. He lined himself up with Chirrut teasingly rubbed his cock against his husband’s hole, making them both shiver.

 

“Baze.” Chirrut gasped. He wanted more, more than just the feeling of pressure and Baze coming so close to filling him only to ease off before he slipped inside. “Baze... _please_!”

 

Baze slid his hands under Chirrut’s knees and pushed his legs up and back, opening him wide before pressing forward and slowly sliding into glorious, slick heat.

 

“I hope you weren't expecting me to be gentle after this week.” The large man growled before pulling almost all the way out of Chirrut, only to slam back in.

 

He set a fast pace, pounding into Chirrut hard enough to rock the bed. It didn't take long until Chirrut’s cries were echoing around the room. Moans and high pitched whimpers as Baze turned him into a writhing mess on the bed.

 

As heat and pleasure rocked through Baze with every thrust he knew it wasn't going to take long for him to tip over the edge this time.

 

A few minutes more with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh the backdrop for Chirrut’s moans and Baze’s muscles tensed as he slammed forward, coming hard with a drawn out groan.

 

He could feel Chirrut’s muscles flexing around him as his cock pumped spurt after spurt of thick come into Chirrut's ass. For a moment it felt like he wasn't going to stop.

 

He pulled out, still achingly hard but his orgasm had given him a brief reprieve at least. He reached into the box again for the last little item he'd prepared for tonight. When he meant back over there was already a drop of come starting to ooze out of Chirrut's as and run down his crack.

 

He gathered it with his thumb and rubbed it into the skin around Chirrut’s hole. Then Baze slicked the smooth silicone shape in his hand with lubricant before pressing the blunt end of it against Chirrut’s rim, circling it a little, tugging at it.

 

“Baze you can’t!”

 

Baze laughed wickedly, his voice rough with pleasure. It was a rich, dark laugh that fluttered over Chirrut’s nerves and made him shiver.

 

“Oh yes I can.” Baze bent to purr in his ear. He pushed a little, hardly any pressure really but Chirrut was still open from being thoroughly fucked and the tip slid inside him.

 

Chirrut moaned, still shaking and sensitive. Baze was going to plug him up. He was going to keep Chirrut full instead of letting him clean himself up or wash it out in the fresher. He was going to be stoppered up like a bottle and full of Baze’s come. His thoughts spun around this idea for a while, pulling him under deeper with the implications.

 

“Chirrut!” Baze’s sharp voice broke him from his reverie.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I asked you a question.” He growled.

 

Chirrut’s brow furrowed in confusion. He had been so lost in his head over the idea of being filled up like this that he hadn’t even heard Baze speak.

 

“Colour?”

 

Chirrut’s face cleared and he relaxed. Baze was just checking he was fine with this.

 

“Green.” He murmured and felt Baze run a hand along his side to soothe and praise him for it. As Chirrut felt the flared base of the plug push flat between his cheeks, keeping him full of his lover’s come, he knew he was more than fine with wherever Baze was taking this tonight.

 

Baze pushed Chirrut’s legs together and the blind man let out a small noise in confusion. He picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed it so the cool liquid dripped onto Chirrut’s thighs. Chirrut’s mouth opened in a gasp of surprise and Baze licked his lips. He’d been sated for a moment but the fire in his blood demanded more. He slicked Chirrut’s thighs, then pulled his legs up and over, bending him nearly in half. He knelt on the bed, mattress dipping from his weight, and pulled Chirrut up partially on his lap. Then he slid his cock between his husband’s muscular thighs.

 

In this position Baze’s thrusts dragged him over the underside of Chirrut’s cock. His skin was cool in comparison to the inferno raging inside Baze but Chirrut’s skin was still flushed and every roll of his lover’s hips forced a needy moan from Chirrut. He was already leaking precome onto his belly but the ring around his cock meant he wasn’t coming until Baze was ready for him to. It was such sweet torture.

 

This time was much quicker. Whether it was because he was still sensitive from their first go or the liquid finally reaching its full effect Baze didn’t care. He just knew it felt so, _so_ good. He came messily over Chirrut’s thighs and stomach, bending over for those final thrusts and pushing Chirrut’s ankles up by his ears. If his husband had any complaints he wasn’t able to voice them past his own moans.

 

Baze sat back and released Chirrut’s legs. Chirrut lay there for a moment, his stomach muscles twitched a little from being bent at such an angle. He bit his lip and slowly ran a finger through the come cooling on his stomach. Baze grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed.

 

“No. This is a lesson Chirrut. You don’t get to indulge yourself until I say so.” Baze said, voice low, then leaning to lick Chirrut’s bottom lip before nipping at it with his teeth. Chirrut whimpered and tried to thrust his hips up to get some relief. Baze laughed and darted out of reach. He slid off the bed and flipped Chirrut over onto his stomach.

 

Chirrut made an attempt to get his knees under him but Baze’s hand twisting and pulling at the plug in his ass sent his legs collapsing back to the mattress. The plug was thrust in and out of him a few times before Baze finally tired of teasing and pulled it out only to swiftly replace it with his cock. He gripped Chirrut by the hips and lifted his lower half part way off the bed to get better leverage and then he fucked into Chirrut properly. Short, hard thrusts that had Chirrut’s mind spinning away into the ether again, spiralling off in pleasure. Every graze of Baze’s large cock over his prostate punched a moan out of Chirrut as if it were being physically torn from his body.

 

He fucked Chirrut like this long enough that Chirrut lost track of how many times it had been. Baze filling him up over and over and over, scorching his insides. Baze was burning up with pleasure and lust for Chirrut. Every thrust the slap of flesh on flesh echoed around the room. When Baze next came he slid the plug back into Chirrut. He barely needed the lube now, Chirrut was so full up with his come he was nearly overflowing with it.

 

Baze stroked a hand down Chirrut’s back before following it with his mouth. He sucked and bit again at every mark he had already raised. Chirrut was going to look like he’d been mauled tomorrow and Baze couldn’t wait to hear him try and field the questions it was going to incite. Let them question, let them wonder, Chirrut was his.

 

With that thought he wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke himself at a fast pace. He needed to come again. The time between each time was getting shorter and shorter and he knew before long the aphrodisiac was going to wear off but he wasn’t quite done with Chirrut yet.

 

He let his other hand wander back down Chirrut’s back to the plug. At first he just toyed with it, pushing it in a little deeper with his thumb and watching as it slid back out again. Then he gripped it properly and angled it so with every drive of it forward it ground against Chirrut’s prostate. Chirrut gripped the bed sheets, tipped his head back and wailed. It had been years since Baze had managed to wring that sound out of him, and it was music to his ears.

They were safe here, as safe as they could be. They were sheltered and clothed and well fed and Chirrut would never have to beg in the streets again and Baze would never have to take another contract unless it was one the alliance specifically asked of him. Even then he no had the option to refuse. They would not starve, or die of thirst. They would not risk missing rent and be thrown out on the streets to die of exposure.

 

They were safe, and that meant that Chirrut could let go.

 

Let go of every defense he had built up over the passing years since the temple fell, let go of every fake smile he smoothed on his face, every platitude he’d ever offered falsely. Chirrut could be allowed to be himself again. Without compromises.

 

So could Baze.

 

No more pushing his feeling deep, deep down so that the only thing left was anger. No more hiding behind his awful humor and helping Chirrut hide with his even worse one. No more pretending that he didn’t feel each and every life he took to keep him and Chirrut in food and lodging weighing on his shoulders. Now Baze could let that go too. Now when they joked it was because they were happy, not because they were trying to hide how much they were both suffering. Now he could be what Chirrut wanted, not just what he needed. Now Baze could be who _Baze_ wanted to be, could give in to his own wants, his own needs.

 

Right now that meant breaking down every wall Chirrut had left and reminding him of the promises they’d made decades ago. Right now that meant letting his own walls crumble along with Chirrut’s.

 

Baze let go of the plug to grab a handful of Chirrut’s ass cheek as he bent forward, orgasm catching him by surprise and sweet pleasure flooding through him. He came in thick, broad stripes over Chirrut’s back and surprised himself with the quantity of it. No wonder Chirrut’s ass was nearly overflowing.

 

As Baze tried to catch his breath Chirrut grumbled something into the bed clothes. Baze’s hand that wasn’t still stroking his cock through the last of the aftershocks came down hard of Chirrut’s ass making him arch his back with a gasp.

 

“What was that?” Baze’s voice wasn’t hard but it was questioning, suspicious.

 

“Rub it in.” Chirrut panted out.

 

“What?”

 

“Please, Baze rub it in. Mark me up. Make me yours.” He begged.

 

“You're already _mine_.” Baze growled but allowed Chirrut his request. He had begged so prettily for it after all. He took his hand off his cock so he could use both of them to massage his spend into skin, feeling his lover trembling beneath his hands, letting out tiny gasping sounds of pleasure.

 

When it was done Chirrut pulled his knees under his hips. The position left him open and exposed. Then he reached back with both hands and spread himself even more for Baze. He turned his head from where it was pressed into the mattress to glance where he knew Baze must be over his shoulder, even though he couldn’t see him.

 

“More.” Chirrut swallowed, throat sore from what felt like hours of moaning. “Please give me more. Fill me up Baze. Fill me up so good.”

 

Baze smirked darkly and slid the plug back out of Chirrut before pulling the other man backwards, impaling him on his cock. Chirrut let out a long moan that tapered off into delirious laughter. Baze fucked him more slowly this time. Long thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He was over the peak of the drink now, the urgency of before gone.

 

He reached around to run a finger over Chirrut’s cock and found it wet, almost constantly dripping precome. Baze let his hand drop to the bed and found it damp with it. He would need to change their sheets once this was over. Not that he wouldn’t have needed to anyways. It wasn’t only Chirrut he’d made a mess of.

 

With one last hard thrust and a hearty groan Baze came again, pumping Chirrut full of more come. He pulled out quickly and shoved the plug back in before taking a step back. He was finally flagging. He jerked his cock roughly, trying to stay hard. If he could he wanted to come one more time for Chirrut. The night was almost over but it wasn’t quite there yet.

 

Chirrut turned himself over onto his back. After a moment of laying there panting, listening to the wet sound of Baze jacking himself off. He realised that by now the only thing keeping Baze so slick was his own come and the thought pulled another moan from his abused throat.

 

He slid off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, reaching out for Baze. Chirrut’s cock was red from neglect and the ring at its base and there was a deep flush across his cheeks. He was covered in thick, sticky globules of come. Some drying but most still wet or tacky. He crawled forward toward Baze until his hand’s came in contact with the other man’s feet.

 

Giggling with overstimulation and pleasure Chirrut pulled himself upright on his knees. He looked up at Baze, absolutely gone from everything he’d been put through. If Chirrut had pupils they would have been blown so wide that you would barely have been able to see his irises. He rubbed his hands up and down Baze’s thighs and nuzzled into the soft flesh there.

 

“Heh so full. I’m so _full_ Baze.” He slurred. “More, give me more.”

 

Baze looked down at Chirrut and swore filthily. That sight was more than enough to see him along. He cupped one hand around Chirrut’s jaw and tilted his face up. A few more moments of rapid thrusts into his own fists and he was coming all over Chirrut’s upturned face.

 

Chirrut leaned back, hands still on Baze’s thighs and Baze watched as his come dripped down Chirrut’s face and neck onto his chest. Chirrut flicked out his tongue to lick a couple of droplets from the edge of his lips.

 

Baze could feel the heat draining out of him. It wasn’t as rapid as it had come on but he could feel his cock beginning to soften in his hand and knew that was the most he was going to get out of tonight. He knelt down in front of Chirrut and pushed him back by his shoulders until he was sprawled on his back on the floor. Baze appreciated the sight for a minute before lowering himself down and taking Chirrut’s cock to the root in one long practised motion.

 

Chirrut’s back arched up of the floor and he scrabbled at Baze’s hair. It was too much but still not enough. He was strung out and overstimulated and it still felt so good. Baze sucked him with an ease born of having done it for decades at this point but took mercy on Chirrut and after only a scant few minutes pulled back enough to take the cock ring off before swallowing him back down again. Chirrut bucked hard, and Baze fought against his gag reflex for a moment before getting it under control.

 

He felt Chirrut’s body tense beneath him and slid one hand back to pull the plug out of him. The feeling of Baze’s come leaking out of him was what finally pushed Chirrut over the edge and he came with a silent scream, hot, down Baze’s open throat.

 

Baze pushed himself up and and looked at Chirrut, committing the image to memory. He was splayed out, sticky and messy, in a puddle of come. His hole still spasmed now that it was empty of the plug. He was flushed from his cheeks, all the way down his chest, to his stomach and his neck was covered in bruising bites. His back would look even worse, Baze knew. It was one of the most beautiful sights Baze had had the pleasure of seeing in a long time.

 

He waited, patiently, for Chirrut to come back down a little. They hadn’t done anything this intense in a very long time and while it had been a punishment for Chirrut’s behaviour this week it was also Baze showing Chirrut that he finally felt secure again. Chirrut would be going through a lot on the come down. He had in the past sometimes come down hard. Baze knew what he would need though, and how to look after him. Just as Chirrut knew how to look after Baze in his own way.

 

After a little while Chirrut stirred, stretching his muscles tentatively as if testing the mood between them. He let out a small sound. It wasn’t sad exactly but plaintive and Baze gathered him up into his arms and carried him into the fresher. Chirrut clung to him.

 

Baze set him down gently and turned on the spray, making sure it wasn’t too warm before pulling Chirrut under it. He washed his husband gently, taking care to never lose contact with him. Once they were both clean he wrapped Chirrut up in a soft towel and quickly dried himself off. He led Chirrut on shaky legs, and supporting his weight, through to their bedroom and eased him down gently into a chair.

 

“I’m just going to clean up. I will be right here, I am not going anywhere and I won’t be long.” Despite how rough his voice was from their activities Baze made the effort to speak softly and only moved away once Chirrut nodded his understanding.

 

He stripped the bed with quick, efficient movements then remade it as well as he was able. He fluffed the extra pillows he had managed to acquire earlier in the day and covered the bed with soft blankets. Both things had cost him favors to get but they would be worth it to soothe Chirrut’s senses in the aftermath of what they had done. Finally he cleaned up the mess they’d made of the floor.

 

When he turned back to Chirrut he had pulled his legs up onto the chair and was sitting with them underneath him. There were tears silently running down his cheeks. Baze was across the room in three strides and gathered his husband into his arms.

 

“Shhhh. I’m here Chirrut, I’m here.” He rocked them both slightly, worried. Chirrut did sometimes cry after a scene, they could be very intense for him both physically and emotionally, but he hadn’t done so in a very long time.

 

“I’m fine.” Chirrut sniffed, voice wrecked and shaky.

 

“You’re not fine.” Said Baze, guilt beginning to seep into him. “I pushed you too hard.”

 

“No!” Chirrut cried out but coughed when it strained his throat. “No, Baze.” He said more softly. “It was perfect...it was _beyond_ perfect. I never thought…” He paused for a moment and seemed to gather himself a little before continuing. “Its been so long, my love. I wasn’t sure if you would ever feel safe enough again for us to be together like this.” He smiled and his eyes filled up again with tears. “I’m happy. I’m so _, so_ happy, Baze. I’m just...a little overwhelmed as well.”

 

Baze stroked the soft fuzz of Chirrut’s hair before picking him up again and carrying him to the bed. He laid him down as carefully as he was able and then crawled into bed with him, pulling Chirrut against him.

 

“If it is ever too much or if I _ever_ go too far, promise me you will use your safeword.”

 

Chirrut smiled and cuddled into his husbands broad chest. “I promise. As I have always promised. You never push me too far, love. You always give me just what I need.”

 

He sighed dreamily, still running a little high from the pleasure. Baze pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They were safe and perhaps, even though Jedha was gone, they were also home.

 

“Chirrut?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How would you feel about me giving you some of that liquid next time?” Baze asked, a little hesitant.

 

“The one that made you-”

 

“Mmhmm. Let me turn you into a different mess.”

 

Chirrut froze from the thought of it. “ _Oh_ . _”_

 

“Oh?” Asked Baze.

 

“Yes. Yes I would like that I think...that would be wonderful.”

 

Baze chuckled and pulled the blankets over both of them. He knew tonight they would sleep long and well, deeply sated.


End file.
